monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Oomukade
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster having the lower body of a centipede that mainly inhabits the Zipangu Region. The upper body has the form of an alluring beauty that gives off a dark impression. Just as it appears, they have a melancholy, uncheerful disposition. However, they also have a ferocious nature at the same time, and when they spot a human man, they aggressively assault and attempt rape. In Zipangu, they are one of the races regarded as “kaibutsu.” They prefer dark, wet places, and they normally live in shadowy woods, deep in the mountains, caves, etc., but sometimes they reveal themselves before humans when seeking a man as a breeding partner. They have extremely potent poison within their bodies. When they spot a human man, they use the mouth of their upper body, along with the maxillipeds around their necks and at the tip of their tail to bite and inject poison into a man’s body. Men injected with this poison experience a rush of pleasure around the place where they were bitten at that very moment, and their bodies lose all strength. In fact, the poison is so potent that even if they don’t do anything for a while, the man will continually experience an intoxicating pleasure at the place where he was bitten. After poisoning a man in this way, they will coil their long body around the man, embrace him tightly, and bind him with their countless number of legs. Just like their disposition, they violate a man with melancholic copulation. The potent poison and ferocious disposition isn’t all that’s terrifying about the oomukade. They’re obsessively clingy and affectionate towards their prey to point that it borders on paranoia. Once they get a man, they’re never ever willing to be apart from him. Until he becomes entirely theirs, they continue to copulate a countless number of times, continuously spoiling the man’s body and heart with love and pleasure. Though they are dangerous monsters as such, they have a huge weakness to “human men’s saliva.” They have high resistance to their own poison, and are normally unaffected by it. However, when this poison combines with a man’s saliva, a magical transformation occurs, resulting in another poison that they have no resistance to. If a man’s saliva enters their body through their mouth or vagina, etc., the altered poison violates their body from within, and for a while, their entire bodies will end up being continuously attacked by overwhelming pleasure. In spite of possessing such a weakness, love and the sweet taste of spirit energy overwhelm them, and they kiss men against their better judgment, so they are likely to end up ingesting saliva on their own. Additionally, what appears like a pattern on their upper body is actually poison glands. It is said that powerful pleasure courses through their body if they have these poison glands licked by a man, though it’s not as potent as when they take in saliva directly. Encyclopedia Pages Oomukade.jpg Image Gallery Oomukade 1.PNG|Artwork by Sudeo 1338004697718.jpg V3Z4Sk9.jpg Mirah.jpg Category:Mamono Category:Mukade Family Category:Insect / Bug Category:Zipangu Region Category:Subspecies